Can We Together
by GreetaMel
Summary: Dua insan manusia yang lagi-lagi diharuskan untuk bersama diberbagai keadaan. Penyangkalan-penyangkalan yang mereka lakukan semakin menguatkan fakta bahwa mereka memang seharusnya bersama. Karena cinta tidak pernah salah.


Aku sedang berfikir. Hanya berfikir tentang hal-hal yang selama ini aku takutkan. Berfikir tentang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa yang salah ini. Rasa yang selama ini aku cegah untuk timbul bahkan terpikirkan oleh ku. Rasa yang membuatku harus mengakui kalau aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Aku tak tau apa yang dia perbuat sampai-sampai aku bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Tapi aku hanya benci ketika tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan dia ada ratusan bahkan ribuan duyung di danau hitam berenang-renang diperut ku. Rasa ini sungguh salah, amat teramat salah. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko terjatuh dan terluka lagi. Bahkan aku bisa pastikan kalau aku mengikuti perasaan ini, luka yang kudapat akan lebih menyakitkan dan menyedihkan dibanding dengan luka lamaku yang sampai sekarangpun masih berusaha aku sembuhkan. Biarlah hanya kali saja aku menjadi pengecut.

**Draco POV**

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani sekali mengirim surat pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?!" Pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut mengumpat kesal sambil membuka jendela dan masuklah seekor burung hantu keluarga Malfoy. Draco langsung membaca surat tersebut setelah memberikan sepotong biskuit dan mengusir burung hantu itu pergi. Surat tersebut ditulis dengan rapi dan indah. Khas tulisan seorang bangsawan. Draco tau kalau itu adalah tulisan Ibunya.

_Son, Ibu dan Ayah sangat senang dan bangga begitu mendengar _

_bahwa kamu terpilih menjadi ketua murid di tahun terakhirmu. Kami_

_ingin tau siapa partnermu? Balaslah surat ini setelah makan siang nanti._

_Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Son._

_With Love,_

_Mum&Dad_

Draco tersenyum membaca surat dari ibunya tersebut. Dia menaruh surat tersebut di laci dekat tempat tidurnya dan kembali untuk tidur. Tapi sangat disayangkan, pemuda Slytherin ini tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi membuat segelas coklat hangat di pantri. Yeah, siapasih yang tidak tau? Kalau asrama ketua murid mempunyai pantri, dan juga ruang rekreasi yang bisa dibilang cukup besar jika hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Jika bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana panjang training berwarna abu-abu dengan garis hijau disamping kiri dan kanan celananya bisa dibilang pakaian tidur, maka itu adalah pakaian tidur favorit Draco Malfoy. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, coklat panas buatan sudah jadi. Dia seorang malfoy bukan? Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy mau mengotori tangannya untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas dengan cara muggle. Itu menjijikan dan tidak efisien.

Draco akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan subuhnya, yang sekarang sekitar pukul 5 pagi di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Perapian masih menyala dan memberikan udara hangat disekitarnya. Mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan November, dimana angin berhembus kencang sesuka hati mereka dan ditambah dengan letak asrama ketua murid yang merupakan menara tertinggi di Hogwarts, hawa hangat disekitar perapian ini sangat mengoda. Saat Draco ingin duduk di sofa favoritnya, dia melihat perkamen dan buku-buku setebal 10 cm berserakan dilantai, dia sudah tau milik siapa semua ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan partnernya. Hemione -rambut semak- Granger. Little Miss Perfect, Miss-Know-It-All, Princess Gryffindor, The Brightest Witch of Her Age, dan jangan lupakan kalu dia juga sahabat dari Harry -pitak- Potter dan si rambut merah Weasel. Penyihir muggle-born, murid kesayangan para profesor (kecuali Snape tentunya), pendiri organisasi 'tak penting' untuk melindungi peri rumah, dan saingan Draco sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di Hogwarts. Bukan suatu kebetulan jika Draco dan Hermione di pasangkan menjadi ketua murid. Persatuan asrama katanya.

**Flashback**

**Makan Malam, Aula Besar**

"Hell, Harry! Sejak tadi tadi Mione belum kembali dari perpustakaan. Ngapain sih dia?"

"Kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja Ron. Aku yakin, selama liburan kemarin dia terus memimpikan perpustakaan Hogwarts. Ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat tau setengah perputakaan terbakar pada perang waktu lalu?"

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana reaksinya saat itu Harry! Dia menangis sepanjang hari dan tidak mau makan. Itu mengerikan."

"Hahaha tapi itu menggelikan Ron, aku tidak tau kalau Mione sangat mencintai buku-buku itu."

"Hahahahaha yeah Harry, itu menggelikan"

Ginny yang berada disebelah Harry hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Hermione memang tidak pernah berubah. Baginya buku adalah barang berharga yang harus dijaga dan dijunjung tinggi.

"Hai! Harry, Ron, Gin. Kalian sedang menertawakan apa?" Hermione tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Ron dengan tangan penuh dengan buku.

"Bloody hell Mione! Untuk apa buku sebanyak itu?"

"Well, untuk dibaca tentu saja Ron. Itu pertanyaan bodoh" sambil duduk disebelah Ron dan meletakkan bukunya diatas meja.

"Maksudku, kita belum mempunyai tugas yang disuruh menulis beribu-ribu perkamen"

"Terserah kau saja. Well, Kupikir aku sudah terlambat untuk datang makan malam"

"Makan malam diundur 15 menit dari biasanya Mione. Harusnya kau daritadi disini bersama kami dan mendengar bagaimana Ron berkicau (baca : protes) sepanjang waktu karena kelaparan. Itu sangat memuakkan "

"Aku beruntung karena tidak harus mendengarnya Gin, hahaha"

"Kalian berdua! Aku ini cowok jadi asupan makanan ku harus banyak dan tepat waktu"

"Kau memang rakus Ron. Harry saja porsi makannya tidak seperti dirimu. Porsi makanmu itu seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang hamil anak naga berjiwa beruang"

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama. Indah sekali melihatnya. Mengingat bagaimana suramnya masa-masa perang tahun lalu. Hermione tidak menyangka kalu mereka akan sampai pada hari ini. Hari dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama setelah melewati masa-masa yang sangat suram. Salahkan pangeran botak tanpa hidung yang dengan teganya merenggut kebahagiaan mereka, dengan pemikiran tololnya dia mampu membuat orang-orang bodoh menjadi pelayannya, yang menyebut diri mereka pelahap maut. Hermione mengira dia akan mati. Karena pangeran botak –licin- tanpa hidung menginginkan orang-orang seperti Hermione mati. Tapi dia bersykur karena sahabatnya Harry -sang terpilih- Potter sudah memusnahkan setan botak itu. Sekarang dunia sihir lebih aman dan damai, para pelahap maut langsung dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Kecuali keluarga Malfoy tentunya. Mereka membelok ke kubu Orde pada saat-saat terakhir. Setelah perang usai, Hermione langsung mencari kedua orangtuanya dan dia menemukan mereka di Australia. Hermione mengembalikan ingatan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orangtuanya sampai dia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana bahagia dirinya saat mendapatkan surat tersebut. Karena dirinya adalah penyihir, darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya adalah darah penyihir dan dirinya sudah terlalu mencintai sihir. Akhrinya dia kembali ketempat ini. Bersama kedua sahabatnya, kembali merangkai mimpi-mimpi indah mereka.

Betapa terharunya Hermione saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali di peron 9 ¾ . Hermione mengira bahwa Harry dan Ron akan menerima tawaran dari Kingsley Shackerbolt sebagai menteri sihir yang baru untuk langsung mengikuti pelatihan auror mengingat reputasi mereka yang saat ini adalah pahlawan dunia sinir. Tapi nyatanya tidak, mereka bilang Kingsley akan menunggu mereka sampai lulus dari Hogwarts. Ini akan menjadi tahun terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Silence..." Profesor Dumbledor sudah berdiri di podium untuk memulai pidatonya. Ini akan menjadi makan malam terpanjang.

"Kita harus bersyukur karena kita bisa berkumpul disini -"

"Ohhhh ayolahh, ini akan lama. Aku sudah lapar!"

"Diamlah Ron, semakin sedikit bicara semakin kau tidak akan merasa lapar"

"Huhh, coba saja kau rasakan menderitanya jadi aku Mione!"

"-Malam ini kita akan mengetahui siapa yang menjadi ketua murid. Untuk ketua murid puteri, Hermione Granger!-"

Seketika tepuk tangan bergemuruh, terutama dari meja Gryffindor, minus dari Slytherin. Hermione memang sudah mengira kalau dia akan dipilih akan menjadi ketua murid puteri, karena itu juga merupakan impian sejak tahun pertamanya. Tapi tetap saja dia kaget dan tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Selamat Mione"

"Selamat Miono kau memang pantas!"

"Ehmm terimakasih guys"

"-dan untuk ketua murid putera, Draco Malfoy!" Kali ini giliran meja Slytherin yang ramai oleh tepuk tangan. Draco juga terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan dipasangan oleh seorang Hermione Granger yang seorang darah lumpur. Well, selamat untuk kalian berdua.

**Flashback End**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Malfoy?" Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut saat mendapati Draco tengah duduk diruang rekreasi.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan Granger? Aku kira kau adalah Miss-Know-It-All"

"Kau mengerti pertanyaan ku bodoh. Untuk apa kau pagi-pagi buta ke ruang rekreasi? Kau tidak akan pernah mau membuang waktu tidur cantikmu bukan?"

"Aku tidak tidur cantik semak! Lagi pula ini bukan ruangan mu saja. Terserahku mau jam berapa saja untuk berada disini."

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja Malfoy. Kau boleh disini, tapi jangan ganggu aku."

"Terserah kau. Aku tak peduli"

Tunggu. Ini salah. Seorang Malfoy menuruti perintah seorang darah lumpur? Hell no! Tidak akan pernah!

"Little miss perfect, huh?"

Hermione mengdengar apa yang Draco ucapkan. Tapi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

'tenang Hermione. Tugasmu lebih berharga daripada musang keparat itu'

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku Granger"

'sabar Hermione, sabar'

Draco benci diacuhkan. Sangat benci. Hermione harus mendengarkannya. Harus.

"Sepintar apapun kau, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Karena kau tetaplah seorang darah lumpur"

Bommmmm. Kesalahan besar Draco.

'Sial. Brengsek kau Malfoy'

"Sudah beribukali aku katakan, aku benci dengan panggilan itu Musang" Hermione beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap Draco lantang

"Biasakanlah semak. Kau memang akan terus seperti itu" sambil memasang seringaiannya yang khas.

"Feret keparat" desis Hermione

"Berani sekali kau berang-berang"

"Aku bukan berang-berang, Uban!"

"Gigi besar!"

"Apa masalahmu Malfoy?! Enyahlah"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku darah lumpur"

"Ya, aku bisa Malfoy! Kau hanya anak manja yang bersembunyi di balik ketiak Ibumu"

"Jangan membawa-bawa orangtua ku Granger. Kau akan menyesal" desis Draco berbahaya

Emosi Hermione sudah memuncak. Dia sudah muak berurusan dengan Malfoy keparat yang satu ini. Perang di dunia sihir memang sudah usai. Tapi permusuhan di antara mereka berdua tetap tidak akan bisa dihapuskan. Seolah-olah mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh abadi. Kebencian sudah mengakar kuat di hati masing-masing dan mendarah daging disetiap sel tubuh mereka. Satu hal yang mustahil didunia ini adalah melihat seorang Draco Malfoy berubah menjadi pangeran baik hati. Persetan dengan semua yang orang katakan bahwa dia Pangeran Slytherin, God of Sex, Cassanova. Bagi Hermione dia tidak lebih dari musang yang tidak punya otak. Aku benci dia. Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengulang kata-kata itu sepuluhribu kali.

"Aku tak takut Malfoy. Atau Ayahmu tak pernah mengajarkan mu bagaimana berbicara dengan sopan?" tantang Hermione, matanya menatap menusuk . Dia tidak akan kalah dengan keparat ini.

"KAU! Sudah kukatakan jangan membawa orangtuaku dalam masalah kita"

"Kau mau apa hah? Merengek dibalik ketiak Ibu mu hah? Atau menangis di pelukan Ayah mu? Lucu sekali Malfoy"

Tiba-tiba saja Draco mendorong Hermione sampai terhempas ke sofa. Draco mengunci Hermione diantara sofa dan tangannya. Tatapannya mengunci pandangan Hermione. Hermione berani bersumpah melihat kilat kemarahan yang begitu jelas di mata Draco dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Dia seorang Gryffindor dan tidak akan pernah takut sama keparat ini.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Granger" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione berbahaya

"Memangnya kau bisa apa hah?" tantang Hermione gugup

'sial. sial. jangan gugup Hermione'

Draco menutup jarak diantara mereka mereka berdua dan

"Apa yang Kau laku..."

Cup. Tiba-tiba bibir Draco sudah berada nyaman dibibir Hermione. Draco mencium Hermione dengan kasar. Hermione kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Draco lebih kuat dari tenaga badak saat itu. Draco terus menciumi Hermione tanpa henti. Seolah-olah lewat ciuman itu dia berkata 'aku sudah bilang kepada untuk tidak main-main dengan ku Granger'. Draco berusaha membuat Hermione untuk mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia sudah berani memantik api kemarahan Draco, sekarang dia harus merasakan akibatnya.

"Lheppash...kannnn"

Kesempatan ini digunakan Draco untuk medorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hermione. Dia mengajak lidah Hermione untuk berperang dengan lidahnya. Hermione benar-benar berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari manusia brengsek ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya terjatuh. 'sial. Jangan lemah Hermione'. Satu lagi air matanya jatuh. ' .sial' Draco dapat merasakan air mata Hermione lewat sudut bibirnya yang masih dengan ganasnya mengajak lidah Hermione berperang. Draco langsung menatap Hermione. Kilat dimatanya begitu terluka. Begitu pilu. Oh, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Granger. Mana tatapan mu yang menantang ku tadi? Ucap Draco dalam hati. Karena entah mengapa melihat tatapan Hermione yang seperti itu membuat hati Draco berdesir aneh. Kecewa atau sedih mungkin. Hell! Perasaan apa ini. Tidak aku tidak boleh merasa sedih karena sudah membuat darah lumpur ini menangis. Tidak akan pernah.

Hermione balik menatap Draco dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki. Ini adalah puncak dari semuanya. Sudah hampir sebulan mereka berbagi asrama, dan hampir sebulan itu juga mereka selalu berkelahi. Tapi pagi ini adalah puncaknya. Persetan dengan embel-embel persatuan asrama. Hermione yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengenal kata damai dengan musang keparat ini.

"Aku membenci mu. Sangat membencimu Malfoy. Dan aku akan terus mengingatkan diriku untuk terus membencimu" Ucap Hermione dengan penuh emosi. Sakit hati, mungkin.

Deg. Sial Granger. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu lagi. Kau kuat Granger. Ayo, balas aku. Tonjok atau terserah kau. Tapi jangan menatapku seperti wanita lemah diluar sana. .Sial. Perasaan apaan sih ini?! Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh dia.

"Aku juga membenci mu Granger. Udara di ruangan ini sudah terlalu tercemar oleh keberadaan mu itu." Draco berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Bagus Malfoy. Aku pastikan udara bersihmu akan kembali"

Draco tidak mengerti apa maksudnya kata-kata Hermione barusan, tapi dia harus tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Yeah, lebih cepat lebih bagus Granger" bisik Draco dingin lalu langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.


End file.
